


【All 黄】薄暮的调酒师

by Towabot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towabot/pseuds/Towabot
Summary: All 黄昏文，包含：加农黄、时黄、旷黄、Mob黄不接受以上CP的车请勿点进更的很慢，目前刚更到时黄车OOC OOC OOC
Relationships: Mob/黄昏, 加农/黄昏, 息吹/黄昏, 时/黄昏
Kudos: 8





	1. 开场

被封装在酒吧里的夜晚，狂野而放肆。

彩灯飞旋，光影碎溅，舞池里堆满了人，一群野兽卸下衣服与伪装，任由皮肤、嘴唇以及性器相互摩挲，在弥散的酒精与荷尔蒙中寻欢作乐。

加农陷在柔软的卡座里，左右有香艳女郎环绕，无论脂粉们如何搔首弄姿，都未能撩起这位富商半卢比的理会。

他心不在焉，翘着二郎腿，油黑的皮鞋轻摇轻点。目光越过舞池的男男女女，直至吧台的调酒师身上，从此便不曾转移。

酒保一直专注于手里的酒器，偶然抬起眼睛，双眸冷淡得看不出一丝情绪，在明暗变换的光线下，交叠着似蓝似紫的渐变色，仿佛眸里盛着上帝调和的鸡尾酒，让人好奇，究竟怎样才能调合出如此漂亮的颜色呢？

红领结，黑马甲，白衬衣，西装裤，制服紧紧贴合着完美的身线，使得调酒师本身就像一瓶不曾开封的低调美酒，只有见过世面的人才能识得他的奢贵。

加农的鼻息逐渐炽热，他很想就地撕开那身包装，撬开闷闷的酒瓶盖子，吮吸其中香诱的原液。

这位格鲁德富商一把推开胶黏着的女郎，径直穿过狂欢的人群，坐上了吧台。

“喝点什么？”调酒师露出职业式的微笑，很淡，却很撩。

“83年的可乐。”加农露出坏笑。

调酒师瞥了眼加农，什么话也没说，转身离开吧台。

哈，这小子……是真去拿了么。

富商手撑下巴，玩味地望向去拿可乐的背影，马甲后摆的燕尾一翘一晃，像两片遮羞的芭蕉叶，掩护着里面挺翘的肉臀。

一会儿，可乐瓶便被摆在吧台上，还冒着冷雾，一看就是那个年代的老式玻璃瓶包装。

加农之前听手下弟兄介绍过，有人想调戏这间酒吧里的高岭之花，点了罐83年可乐，没想到，他煞有其事地帮人家调了可乐，整得跟鸡尾酒一样，结果对方一喝，差点吐了，气得想动手打人，调酒师面无表情地客套了几句，引得场下一片哄笑，那人只好灰溜溜地走了。

开瓶器咔哒一声，汽水全部入杯，加浓缩柠檬汁，倒冰块，插伞，搞定。

听闻了这坊间笑谈的加农，加农立刻来劲了，想看看调酒师到底有多刚，便安排了这次造访。于是，他一个出入豪华会所来去私乘接送的格鲁德石油大亨，屈尊在这个小破酒吧里，用道听途说的烂梗来调戏一个无名的小酒保。

调酒师并非无名，他名字叫黄昏。

面前是斟满了黑暗饮料的科林杯，嘶嘶冒着气泡，昏暗的灯光下，黄昏眼里透出一种日落之后的寒凉。

第一口下去，虽然有所防备，但加农还是他娘的被酸死了，黝黑的脸皮泛了青，别提有多难堪，连路过吧台的人都没忍住，纷纷噗嗤笑出声来。

加农心里很不服，那酸劲，比上世纪的精馏伏特加还上头，他火冒三丈，一巴掌拍上吧台，出手拽住那个在可乐里加了很多柠檬的罪魁祸首——

嘴巴狠狠贴上，粗暴地撬开对方的唇齿，将那股子酸不拉几的倒霉玩意，全给倒灌回去！  
全场先是一片哑静，接着，尖叫声、呐喊声、嘘哨声、鼓掌声，全爆发出来。

黄昏没想到对方能来这么一出，想别过脸去，避开哄笑的目光，但加农的嘴死死吸着不放过。不仅如此，加农直接坐上了吧台，在一片起哄助威声中，将手捏在黄昏屁股上，用力地揉捏了几把。

嘴皮被咬得生疼，整个口腔都溢满了过期可乐的酸味，不愧是格鲁德人的舌头，和身下的老二一般又粗又硬，像一个粗鲁的舞者，与黄昏娇软的舌头纠缠在一起，在粘湿的穴里跳起了激情的圆舞曲，两块肉翻来覆去，你吐过来，我吐回去，争先恐后将可乐、柠檬与唾液的混合物喂给对方。

亲完了，黄昏大口喘气，加农等不及又凑过来，舔舔他烧红的耳朵尖。

“今晚陪我？让我看看你调的酒是不是都这么难喝？”

黄昏轻哼一声，抓起一杯之前调好的鸡尾酒，一口闷下去，然后扯过加农的领带，堵在他欠扁的臭嘴上。

又是一番嘴间的云翻覆雨。

他的唇肌又薄又嫩，发起劲来像刚出生的没牙的奶狗，这般力道咬在加农嘴上，比什么大保健都舒爽。

加农还未爽够，那唇便撤离了，拉出一道粘腻的丝液。嘴角尚挂着一缕清液，调酒师吐了吐舌尖，舔掉了欲要滴淌的酒渍。那是一种无意识的动作，像极了小孩贪恋嘴边的糖汁才会有的举动，挠得加农痒极了，仿佛刚才的舌头是舔在自己鸡儿上。

“你几点下班？”加农双瞳发亮，神情好似在盯一盘烹熟的佳肴。

“那得看生意啊！客人什么时候走，我就什么时候下班。”黄昏自顾自地拾起桌上的空杯子，忙着擦拭起来。

加农立即回过身来，用酒杯敲击吧台面，引起在场人们的注意。

“我宣布，酒吧还有半小时就打烊——”

这人谁啊？凭什么决定打烊时间？大家窸窸窣窣，交头接耳起来。

“——今天全场的费用，我农叔包了！大家现在尽管喝！喝个爽快！但是！只有半小时~半小时以后店就打样！”

又是一片寂静，尔后全场爆发雷霆般得欢呼雀跃声。

黄昏皱起眉头，很不高兴地说：“你凭什么决定我们店什么时候打样？”

农叔挑了挑眉毛，说：“怎么？你还想讨价还价？我已经很给面子了。”他高约两米的身躯压迫在黄昏胸前，“你看不出来么——我现在就可以把你按在吧台上干！”

黄昏一口被噎住，与加农深深对望了下，确认了面前这头野猪真有可能掏出裤子里的尖牙将自己插在酒柜上操。

酒吧里，灯光依旧破碎迷离，振耳的音乐穿透了狂欢的人群。

今夜，有人即将落入织好的陷阱。


	2. 加农

加农已经迫不及待想开瓶了。

就在他们乘在上行的观光电梯时，就在手抚过黄昏那蜂蜜色的软发时，就在嘴唇贴在调酒师细腻的脖颈上，贪恋地吮吸沁着酒香的体味时。

“你就这么急吗？多久没操过了，土豪？”

黄昏故意把最后两字咬得很重。

“呦，很嚣张啊~别到时候要死要活地求我饶过你。”

不顾身旁侍从的眼光，格鲁德商人再一次狠狠亲咬了对方，带着惩罚意味的，在这狭小而透明的空间里。

他们来到了海拉尔皇家酒店的最顶层，这里只有一间总统套房，占了整整一个大平层。

透过豪华的落地窗，可以俯瞰海拉尔大都会，无需布遮帘掩，建筑用高度筑起一道外形的屏风，令街坊市井难以觑见有钱人的奢靡生活。

加农昂首环视，挑剔了一番，确定环境是否衬心。他瞥见黄昏，调酒师的脸上既无波澜，也非淡漠，他只是在认真地看着。

是时候叫点什么助助兴了。

富豪击掌示意，不知从哪里冒出的侍从，推来一个衣架，上面满是漆皮烫金，夸张的羽毛与垂缀的蕾丝，一见便知是夜店舞女的专属。

“挑一件，跳舞给我看。”

黄昏扫了眼衣架，轻蔑地哼了一声。

“不穿。我不提供这种服务。”

“啧，你这职业操守不行啊。”

“我又不是……？！”黄昏愤愤地咬嘴唇，大概是没好意思把“鸭”这词说出口。

“哦？你不是吗？那来这干嘛？”

“……加价！”黄昏闷下一口气，妥协了。

“加多少？”

“5万卢比。”

黄昏挺着胸脯，扬起下颚，冲着高他一个头的格鲁德商人，一板一眼地报了数字。那副气势汹汹，加农刹那间以为黄昏要说个什么惊天动地的大价钱，结果一听，禁不住噗嗤一声，大笑起来。

“噗——哈哈哈哈——你当我是什么人啊？你以为我和那些嫖客一个身价么？让我来告诉你！你待的那个小破酒吧，我一口气能买下一百个！账面都看不出少！”

“我不喜欢见人抬价，仅此而已。你接受，我接受，成交。”黄昏不卑不亢地回应。

这小子耿直地可爱啊。

加农招呼手下，随手写了张支票，在黄昏面前晃了一眼，然后插在他马甲的口袋里。  
一串零。

黄昏一声不吭，从衣架里选了一套兔女郎的衣服，当面换上了。

加农本想让他选件更暴露的衣服，可当那半透的黑丝在黄昏优美的腿线上铺展欲望时，胯间那物急切地为之昂起了。

兔女郎这套并非为男人设计的，但穿在黄昏身上却意外地贴合。

它是为尤物准备的。

加农并不喜欢太瘦弱的伴侣，或者说，太娇小。

作为一个生长在沙漠里的民族，格鲁德人就算是女性也有着高大的形体与彪悍豪爽的个性，同他们所生活的沙漠气候一样，热烈奔放且崇尚力量的美学。

正因为这样，他才更喜欢看到黄昏现在的样子。

紧致的抹胸上衣只堪堪遮住胸前的两点，褪去了严肃禁欲的西装马甲后，包裹在里面的肉体线条更加动人。腹部微微隆起好看的肌肉线条，然后在高高开叉的腰部一收。他从胯部到整条腿都被包裹在一层，像刚刚熬煮熟的巧克力色丝袜里。在室内暧昧的光线下，反光处微透着诱人的肉色。眼睛盯着那处上下品味一番的话，还可以看见大腿肌肉性感的线条。

加农满意地咂了咂嘴，慵懒地抬起手，用一种撩人却充满野兽一般危险的眼神招呼他过来。  
对面的人被这样盯着却不为所动，像一种丝毫不惧怕猛兽的猎物，不知道自己接下来会被撕咬得开膛破肚的从容感让加农觉得更有趣了。

他随意地向四周望望，然后轻轻一笑地随手抄起摆在一旁酒柜上的红酒。也不知是职业习惯还是刻意的勾引，酒瓶子在他手里像花朵一样翻转了一圈，然后轻松拔掉软木塞，身子随性地往后面的酒桌上一靠，一手扶着酒桌边缘，一手抬起来，笑着把里面的液体一下子倾倒在自己胸口上。

加农的耳边酒水从狭窄瓶口的冒出的啵啵声仿佛都还没有消散，就看到黄昏微微歪着头，冲他不咸不淡地说了一声。

“来，舔干净。”

如果说之前的都是勾引，那么现在，在加农看来完全就是在挑衅！

加农笑得更加不掩饰自己的愉悦，裂开的嘴能看到他的虎牙。

“你怎么知道我想从这里开始吃起？”

黄昏手一松，随便的把空酒瓶抛落在地毯。

“从你的眼神里读出来的。”

嚣张！这是加农脑子里蹦出来的第一个词。想反客为主是吗？你能浪到几时？

酒瓶在地毯上还没滚完一圈的时候，加农已经从床上弹起，动作像一只从天上飞扑下来抓住猎物的鹰，直直地从正面袭击了黄昏。

他用他有力的手臂环绕过对方的腰，另一只手掌捧起他拿装饰着兔尾巴的屁股，结结实实地扑向他沾满酒水的胸口。

“啊……”黄昏长长的呼出一口气，手指从加农的臂弯一路攀到他的肩膀，承受着胸前像野兽舔舐的触感。

加农的动作绝对算不得温柔，他像是在咀嚼一块浇了美酒的肉，才舔没两下就上牙撕咬起来，边咬边吮，根本不用手来退掉衣物，轻易地沿着梅子红痕迹的小路，咬上了藏在那里面的乳头。

“嗯——”被牙齿用力撕扯的肉粒还没恢复过来就轮到强力的吮吸，尖锐的疼痛一下接着一下袭来，对方的那股狠劲好像要把它唑出奶来才肯罢休。

黄昏没有反抗，只是努力调整了一下呼吸，牙齿咬着下嘴唇发出粘稠的鼻音。

直到他可爱的胸脯上被咬得嵌满了牙印，他也没有说半个不字。

两个人已经就着拥抱的姿势躺倒在桌子上，拉扯间加农的外套已经被脱掉，只有衬衣还规规矩矩的穿着，显得那么不合时宜。

虽然他不能拒绝，让加农感到不快，但是如果继续放任他折磨自己的乳头也并不是那么舒服的事。但巧妙地让他停下来的方式有很多种，就比如——

黄昏长长的指关节摸到了加农的领带，然后用力一提，嘴唇寻着加农的嘴就凑了上去。

他用同样的方式用力吮吸着加农的唇肉，引导着他攻陷别的地方。

这个吻带着浓重的红酒味，像是在酒吧里那个意味深长吻的后续，加农进一寸，他就退一寸，完全放弃所有的阵地任由他随意深入。

加农一边变换着各种角度，把他吻得抵在桌面上，手上也更加用力地揉搓他的腹部和后腰，然后摸到了身后的小尾巴，恶意地往他的臀缝间按揉。

“哈嗯……”黄昏连鼻息都变得粗重了起来，动作上也稍显不配合来表达他的不满。

“嗯……别在这……太硬……唔！……去床上。”

加农不予回答，圈在他腰上的手一个用力把人捞起来，面对着大床的方向借着重力，整个人就抱着黄昏压下去。

“这回没意见了吧？”加农说完又准备去吻他，却在靠近以后被黄昏结结实实了咬了一小口。

这个精灵一般的男人确实有一点像精灵一样的狡黠，加农只是一分神，对方就翻了个身，反过来趴坐在他身上。

“呵呵呵……”加农忍不住笑出声，“没想到你看起来那么正经，实际上这么主动？”

“真是个正经人的话你又怎么会跟你到这来？你给了钱，我们两个都舒服，某种程度上来说，可能反而是我比较赚，为什么不主动一点呢？”

“用这么可爱的脸说这样的话可真是犯规，你平时都是这样勾引客人的？”

“那得看情况了~”黄昏随意地扯松了脖子上的蝴蝶，“我并不排斥这种获得快感的方式——当然前提是我认为对方有能力让我快乐。你有吗？”

黄昏一边说着，一边若有若无地用手描摹起加农还藏在裤子里的那根东西。嘴上说着这样的话，但他的眼睛跟加农对视的时候，却意外的清澈又干净。

这种眼神是那种小淫娃所装不出来的，他的坦荡和不装腔作势的勾引最为致命。

加农本来想说你不要后悔到时候哭着求我停下来，但看到他的眼神以后便改了口，他说，“那你亲自来试试看。”

……

人类的精液味道好吗？连那位性感的调酒师也说不上来。

此时，他那平时用来品鉴酒味的小舌头正被男人粗大的东西压得不得腾转，敏感的味蕾上沾满了男人溢出来的，那些前端稍微清淡的精液。

细看之下，没想到黄昏的在这样的年纪却还保留着一丢丢的娃娃脸。除了脸颊还有一点肉肉的之外，让人会有这种感觉的应该就是他的那双大眼睛了。原来他不严肃的时候是这样一幅可爱的面孔，而现在那双眼睛像极了酒吧陈列柜上，他自己调制的蓝色鸡尾酒。往外啵啵地冒着气泡，里面的冰块尽数融化后，带着被子里的液体涌出来的湿润颜色。

温暖的口腔和柔软的舌头像情人一样包裹着他，口齿之间都是他荷尔蒙的味道。

加农满足地低吟了一声，与表情上的舒适不同的是他手下的动作。他突然猛的抓起黄昏的头发往下按，让他的东西在对方口中插入得更深。

“唔——”黄昏微微发出了一点抗议的鼻音，因为这个东西实在是太大了。

“好好含住它。”

在加农用低沉的嗓音对他发号施令时，黄昏又乖巧地接纳了他。

听声音，这个不可一世的石油王应该已经动情了。

舌尖挪转和吮吸变成了大幅度的吞吐。那根东西反复的在他红润的嘴唇中间进进出出，可以联想到待会用力肏他的时候那个同样接纳他的小穴是怎样一副香艳的模样。黄昏那可爱的小脑袋现在就是属于他的飞机杯，任凭他怎么往里插都可以。他还作弄似的退出来一点让黄昏酸涩的舌头有余地往边上挪一挪，然后再对准舌跟用力一捅。每次都能如愿地撞进一片滑软的地方。

你不是说不排斥吗？你不是说喜欢吗？那现在呢？寻求强烈刺激和恶意作弄的心思裹挟了加农现在的心智，他看到黄昏因为被深喉露出生理性不适的表情而感到异常的兴奋。

他终于忍不住双手捧起黄昏的头，和着自己的节奏把他往里按，每一下都模拟着交媾的动作抵到他的舌根与喉口。

“嗯嗯——唔！——咕——”

反复抽插了不知道多少下，腥味浓重的液体才直接越过口腔喷射进他的食道。黄昏猝不及防地喝了好几口，但还是被呛到了。

这时那根折磨人的大棒才从他嘴里退了出去，但剩下的液体也全部喷洒在了他的脸上。

乳白色的液体挂满了他的眉眼与嘴角。黄昏明白，格鲁德族的男人不同于海利亚的人种，他们的出精时间有时候可以长达几分钟。现在出来的这些量虽然已经惊人的多了，但应该只是前奏而已。他之所以这么做也是为了消耗一点这东西的精力，让后面的事稍微轻松一点罢了，毕竟加农的阴茎实在太大了。

于是黄昏心安理得地用加农的衬衣当抹布，擦干净脸上的精液。那动作由他做出来，就跟扑到人怀里蹭的小奶狗一样，需要用脸和额头摩擦他腹部的举动挠心肝的可爱。

“味道还行，谢谢款待。”

“那我就当你是在称赞我了。”

黄昏轻微一撇嘴，发觉到嘴边还有没擦干净的粘稠物。他意识到后也只是随意的舔掉。就像刚才酒吧里，他随意的舔唇角的举动一样。都是无意识的，一种很自然的愉悦所展现出来的举动。没有恶心与痛苦，也没有淫靡和沉醉。

“别客气，我的确是在夸你加农先生，”黄昏又伸出舌头在两张唇片之间舔了舔，似乎想了些什么，继续说，“在我尝过的味道里，你算是比较独特的。”

这句轻飘飘的话莫名就让加农从极乐一下子跌回现实，他有些火大。事实上他一开始也知道，但是一时间的忘乎所以让他几乎忘了这样的设定，而黄昏的轻描淡写的提醒了他。他还甚至不知道自己这股不满到底是因为黄昏那不温不火的态度，还是因为意识到这个有趣的小动物并不是属于他的东西。

他一下子扑过去把黄昏按在柔软的床上，恶意地再次去咬他几乎被吮破皮的乳头。

“啊！——”黄昏吃痛。

然后他轻易地架起黄昏的腿，毫不费劲地把紧贴着他的丝袜撕破——让他穿的目的，就是为了撕的。

衣服的拉链随意地就扯坏了，被有些粗鲁地拉下来拽得乱七八糟。

“有多少人男人操过你？”

“我是第几个？”

黄昏听完有些愣了，随即他像是发现了什么有趣的东西一样笑了。

男人有时候的自尊心和好胜心，真是就算活一百年也能偶尔蹦出来，像个小孩。但他明白，这不能代表什么。

“你来得比较早，是这个星期的第一个——嗯！——”

诚实告知对方的话音还没落下，他就觉得自己的下体被一根手指捅穿了。

加农用眼角的余光瞟了一下脱下来的衣服上，那个雪白的兔尾巴，用喃喃自语一样的音量凑到黄昏尖尖的耳朵旁。

“下次我会记得带一个真货，看他捅进你里面会不会让你学会摇尾巴。”

“啊！——”手指已经增加到第二根，粗鲁地在他身体里乱搅。

手下的触感和软肉的吸附的感觉让加农明确到，黄昏的确是个熟手。虽说开苞处子有开苞的乐趣，但生涩和拘谨既是情趣也可是一种麻烦。黄昏很明白怎样让自己的身体放松下来，他闭着眼睛深呼吸的气息挠得加农的脸痒痒。

看着加到三指也很快适应了的黄昏，加农再也不想忍耐。他掌着黄昏那双还穿着满是破洞丝袜的大腿，会阴的部位早就被撕开一个大洞，他那可爱的男性象征还有一半被勒在丝袜里，露出更多的是圆润的睾丸后面那紧致的屁股与性感的大腿。

“至少你不用担心明天没法起床上班吧！”加农的手指最后快速狠戳了几十下他的肉穴，然后用最快的速度退出来，抓住他的两腿掰开压在床上，那根爆着青筋的深褐色肉棍像一柄烧红的凶器重重插进他的身体。

“唔啊！！————”黄昏有些承受不住地后仰起身子，叫声惊异却没有太多痛苦在其中。

黄昏眯着眼睛，下唇被牙齿咬住又弹开，惺忪的眼睛斜斜地向上看，用眼角瞥着他，充满了慵懒的风情。

“嗯——你……顶到我了……”他像叹气一样地说，用腿勾到加农的后腰催促道，“我没事……继续……进来。”

真是折磨人的妖精！加农发狠地想。

他俯下身去一把捏住黄昏的两只手腕扼死在身体的两边，终于一口气把那根巨物全部插入，然后像一匹脱缰的野兽一样放肆地开始在他的身体里面驰骋。

“啊！——呼——唔嗯！——哈、啊！……”

被他这样按在身下的黄昏丝毫没有矜持地，任由一阵阵带着甜腻尾音的惊喘从口里溢出来。脸上的表情也看不见一丁点不悦和隐忍，甚至不会羞于在加农的视线底下表露自己的感受。他发红的脸颊像是收获季树上最灿烂的苹果，微微上挑的蹙眉和虚睁的眼睛都在表明他的兴奋与愉悦。一会儿又去咬唇，但马上又松开任由呼吸带去他同样灼热的体温。被刺激的舌头在张开的唇齿间乱窜，像个生命鲜活的小东西在调皮地玩着捉迷藏。

加农又忍不住凑过去想要捉住它，把他吻到忘乎所以。下体更加用力地肏干着他，捻去他体内所有的空气。

才一会儿功夫，肉体高频碰撞的啪啪声就多了几分淫靡的味道，空气里满是激情的气味，从他们搅合的地方溢出的水声里传来。

黝黑的硬物在拔出来的时候就被内壁里混得乱七八糟的液体涂上了半透明的乳白色，随着激烈的动作被带出来，再猛的挤进去，打出一朵朵情欲的水花。

他的吻跟他的活塞运动有着一样的节奏，在搅得一塌糊涂的嘴里，探寻到他喉咙的秘密，喂他吃下自己身上全部的液体。

直到加农吻得满意后，才放开他气息不匀的嘴。他想用另一种方式宣泄心中最原始兽性的欲望。

加农一个反手，把头发凌乱的黄昏翻过去，让他用手肘撑着，弓起腰身把他的屁股抬高，跪趴在床上。黄昏被吻得有点缺氧，大口喘气的晕乎劲还没缓过来，就只觉得突如其来一阵碾压的窒息感席卷过来，让他手臂一软，栽向身前被垫高的枕头上，被碾出来的呻吟也融化在蓬松的棉花里。

加农没有停歇地刚一贯穿，就又疯狂地动起来。他一手勒着黄昏的腰，手掌摸着他的突起的胯骨，迫使他把臀部抬高让自己的男根可以更轻松地干他。从上往下的重力带着强壮格鲁德人的力度，狠狠地从那个地方钻进黄昏的身体，简直是在模拟野兽的原始性交。

一下重过一下的撞击让黄昏的腿也因为这样的冲击而感到有支撑不住。平衡不稳微微颤抖的身躯就像那些被雄性咬住后颈强迫接受自己精液无处可逃的雌兽。

“别把声音捂在枕头里，宝贝~”加农叼着他红透的耳尖往里吹气，“我会让你更舒服的……”  
说着索性一个猛插把黄昏整个下体也压在床上，两只手环起他汗湿的腰分别往上下移动，一手向上伸去揉捏床垫间他柔韧的胸部，一手向下去玩弄他粉嫩嫩的阴茎。整个身体完全压在黄昏身上，他得以用胸部贴紧黄昏的背，在他的脖子后颈与耳廓出肆意煽染情欲的孽痕。  
“唔！——啊！啊！嗯啊！——”

太急太快的冲击力让黄昏的表情更加动人，他抓紧着枕头与被单，稍微有点嘶哑的呻吟魅惑又迷人。

结合的部位像是凿子样不知疲倦地往里面碾，黑色的肉棍早就裹满了乳白色的浆汁，在高频的抽插下打出沫子。床单上也一片凌乱狼藉，被兴奋产生的体液搞得一团糟。

血液也达到了沸点，耳边充斥着咕噜咕噜的声音冒着热气，从激情的两个人身上，每一个毛孔之中升腾出来，有形与无形的欲望将两个人带向不知天堂还是地狱。

走到临界点的感受就像在山的顶端一脚踩空，那种宣泄一切的感情可以透过放肆的叫喊或绵长的叹息，释放到空气中，然后带着那些致命的炽热欲念，冷却下来。

他的体内瞬间灌满了浓重如牛奶色的精液，直射到深处，直到再也容纳不下。那些没有机会填满他的剩下的液体，也都尽数的撒在他美妙的酮体上。

……

黄昏躺在床上喘息了好一阵，身上体内头发上都裹着那家伙的东西。他揉了揉纵欲过度酸软的腰，随手又扯了加农的衣服把脸擦干净，然后坐起来给自己倒了杯水。

“还好吗？”加农伸出手去扶着他的后腰。

“还好，你的技术很好，”黄昏抿了几口水，“但比我想象中的更像个禽兽。”

“哈~”加农不可置否，“那你被我这个禽兽干得舒服吗？”

“嗯~非常舒服~不过短期内我可不想再来一次了~”黄昏回过头去看他，眼神示意他要不要也来一杯。

“哦？那你告诉我，这个‘短期’是多长时间？”加农饶有兴致地挑逗。

“嗯……”黄昏故作思索想了想，“24小时你觉得怎样？”

加农才意识到自己被耍了。

“呵，你以前做什么工作的？在做调酒师之前。”

“嗯，那你觉得我像什么？”

加农停顿了一下，手指在他的腰侧来回抚弄了一圈，眼神里带了说不出的玩味。

“像警察。”加农说。

黄昏没有表现出一瞬间的异样，他听到了只是笑。

“你是在想这个吗？”他指着自己腰部一块长长的，从侧面一直眼神到腹部的粉色疤痕，说，“我要是说，我以前只是个放羊的，这伤疤是小时候被羊角撞出来的，你信不信？”

“嗯，很有可能啊~难怪你看上去挺朴实的。”加农一挑眉，懒洋洋地靠在床头，并没有质疑他的意思。

香烟一点上，烟圈伴随着格鲁德富商满足的吐气释放出来，整个室内除了还没散掉的爱欲气味，就又多了一种刺激神经的上瘾物。

“你在那个酒吧算上外快的这些皮肉生意，一个月能挣多少钱？”加农问道。

“怎么，调查我的收入状况？你想包养我？”黄昏刚刚把头上那些乱七八糟的东西擦干，浸透过汗水与精液的暗金色短发被揉散，蓬松慵懒地一簇一簇耷拉在他头上。

“嗯，你考虑一下？我是认真的。”加农朝他吐了一口烟圈，停顿了两秒后自己笑了，“开玩笑~我抓住的猎物哪有留给别人的道理？从明天起，做我的御用调酒师怎么样？”末了还在黄昏的腰上捏了一把。

“仅仅只是调酒的么？”黄昏没有排除他逐渐凑过来的身形，恢复了平淡的口气这么问。

“明知故问。”加农深深嘬了一口烟，凑过去对着他的唇把气息全部吹进去。

“你还想要什么，我都能给你……”

几乎要吻上那片柔软的嘴唇时，加农吻却被黄昏的手伸过来制止了。

“加农先生，”黄昏的手指按着他的嘴，两个人的距离近得可以看清睫毛上残留的汗水。升腾的烟雾散发出尼古丁的气味让视线变得模糊。

“我不抽烟。”


	3. 时与黄昏

这是一场长达数年的案情追踪。

身处自家别墅庄园，被保镖武装层层包围，这些富豪名流万万没想到，一晚普通的寻欢作乐会变成死亡盛宴。当他们的尸体被人发现，皆是以一种奇特而干净利落的方式被暗杀，没有枪也不见血，只剩下颈后的手印和一根破碎的脊梁。

警局的小会议室陈了一夜的苦咖啡与烟草气味，幻灯机热烘烘地工作，将密密麻麻的资料影像打在白色幕布上来回切换。

“目前来看，这是一个专门培养杀手的组织，色诱是其常见手段。”塞尔达在幕布前陈述着。

“Golden Doll.”屏幕上打出一行案宗代号，时望了眼单词，哝咶了一声。

“是的，她们都是金发碧眼的漂亮妞，贵族佬就好这口。这些杀手从小就被专门训练，很多是被绑架走的，这十几年里，有多起失踪案都与之有关系。”

“杀手都是姑娘么？有没有男性？”时突然问起。

赛尔达望向他，他们眼神交汇片刻，然后她扬了扬眉毛，问道：

“有什么发现吗？”

“没。帮你补全下可能性。”

塞尔达嘴角露出一抹微妙的笑意，她打量着这个联邦特派下来的调查员，对方本身就是一个拥有灿烂金发与碧蓝眼眸的漂亮男人，颜色纯正地像童书里的王子。

“感谢补充。我们会扩大搜寻范围。”

“这个时候你还在想什么其他的呢。”

一声低绵的哼斥将时的思绪拉回当下。

回神过来，看见那带了愠色的唇瓣，与自己嘴唇只有不到半厘米的间距，还能感到对方的鼻息扫过面庞。

是他走神了，在一触即发的吻落下之前。

这要怪宾馆门前的顶灯。方才开门，他们就迫不及待在入口的廊道拥搂，他把他摁在墙上，用双臂环在中间，雪亮的顶灯照在头顶，像舞台黑幕中唯一的一束聚光灯将两人捧起。

砂金色的蜜发，矢车菊蓝的眼眸，在强光下绽放出它们本有的色泽，一时迷乱了人眼。

那一刻，他的思绪游离了。

非典型的金发碧眼。毫无疑问的是，靠这一张脸蛋，任何人都会为之疯狂，更别说那些挥金如土的老男人。

时第一次踏进酒吧就是这样想的。

不久前，他去调查富豪连环暗杀事件，循着线索摸进了这间酒吧。同事打明线，他做暗线，察言观色的当口，他在这烟尘酒气中掘出一枚低调的宝石。

调酒师对谁都不咸不淡，本以为不好接近，发展成肉体关系却格外顺利。或许太顺利了，以至于他总疑心对方是有意魅惑。他从不与人交流这些揣测，说了也没意义。塞尔达多半会开玩笑，说他想多了，愿意和他约炮的女人男人可以用名字堆成一本书。

而今天，对方几乎是自己主动贴上来，匆匆套了件外套，将时拉到街边他们常去的这家小宾馆。他里面的调酒制服都没来得及换，领口沁着淡淡酒香。

光影落下的明暗在衬衣皱褶间浮动，仿佛那硬挺的布料所覆裹的不是肉，而是一种流动的胶质，在胸脯胀开，在腰线收束，在胯部再次撑开，使得他的身材拥有一种流线的美感，比男人丰韵，比女人内敛，是介于阳与阴之间的流动的灰。

时慢悠悠去解黄昏衣领。他始终有种错觉，扣子解下的一瞬间，那流质会从从第一颗扣子里爆开，淌撒一地，从此无处可寻。这种无端的忧虑让他下手的速度几乎凝滞。

黄昏嫌他墨迹得有点烦，一手扯开领口的蝴蝶结。

这一扯打乱了时的节奏，像在舞曲中抢拍的舞伴，时连忙追上步调，多解下几颗扣子，将衬衣从黄昏的肉肩上扒开，露出白皙的颈肉，百看不厌的锁骨，以及——

一个牙印？

时的眉头收紧了下，仿佛有人攒住他的心脏。

“你还在跟谁交往？”

他失口了。时其实早就清楚，黄昏会有多个炮友，他只是其中之一。本来两人心照不宣，但当他目睹了在公用土地上肆溅的紫红色私人印记，内心终于顶不住了。

“哦，没有交往。”黄昏瞥了眼牙印，淡然说道，“平时都是不让别人乱整牙印啊什么的，但这家伙太倔了，拦不住。”

“就是那个在酒吧包场撒钞票，扬言要干你的格鲁德土鳖？”

时轻蔑地哼了一声，手下恢复了慢条斯理，继续扒落黄昏身上的衣服，只是动作少了些情欲，倒像是个在校医室检查学生身体的医生。

他很快褪干净了黄昏的衣服，从里到外，包括那条只用一小块黑色布料遮住裆部的丁字裤——这位神情冷淡的酒保竟然就穿着这种情趣玩意在为熙熙攘攘的客人调酒。

“专门为你穿的，你都不表示一下惊喜吗？”就在时用手摸向丁字裤嵌入的最隐秘的私处，黄昏扭了扭他柔韧的腰。他伸手去解时的衣扣，手肘压在对方结实的胸肌上，使坏似的隔着衬衣蹭昵里面已经立起的乳头，活像个在校医室借着检查身体勾引白大褂的坏学生。

“今天的惊喜够多了。”时不为所动，眼睛继续在黄昏的裸体上来回扫动。

更多的红与紫，在素白的瓷肌上绽放，加农玩得太过火，丝毫不知道怜香惜玉。但同时，这些艳艳的红莓，也引燃了他的欲望，甚至醋意。时咬着牙，摇摇头说道：

“这样下去，你的身体会受不了吧。”

“我的身体我自己清楚……”黄昏伸手勾住时的后颈，空出的手熟练地自上而下抹开时衣服的扣子，伸进里衬，轻挠对方的腰肌，惹得比他高半个头的金发男人一阵颤酥，随之身下的性器昂起，顶在黄昏紧贴上来的小腹。

“……倒是你，不做的话你开房做什么？”黄昏驳道。

“我？！”时尚未还口，嘴唇被一个主动贴上的吻封住了，他便闭上眼，享受那份被吮吸的甘美。他配合着黄昏的动作，急不可待地脱下身上那些累赘，将它们踩在地上，踢走。两条光溜溜的肉体划着圆舞曲的步调，落进宾馆的窄浴缸里。

实际上每一次约炮，时都会带着黄昏先去浴室，无论如何干柴烈火，他都会在做爱前，要求自己的性伴侣洗得白白净净。说是个人洁癖也好，忠于某种秩序的心理也好，这种执着让一个简单的洗澡变得像个净身仪式。

淋蓬头喷出不均匀的水花，水压时而大，时而小，像一团微型的积雨云飘在两人头顶，雨滴顺着头顶、脸颊、滋滋亲吻的嘴角边流淌，打湿了紧紧相拥的两团肉体。

时不忘伸出手，在沐浴液的按钮上胡乱拍了几下，挤出那滑腻的膏体，在黄昏身上打着圈，把它搓成白白香香的泡沫。他的手掌抚过黄昏光滑的背脊，贪婪地吸吮每一寸肌肤，又轻车熟路地避开所有赤紫。

出于对伤痕有职业性的敏感，时闭上眼睛也能默数出黄昏身体哪一处部位有多少石油商人留下的爱痕，那些胡乱的泼墨让他咬牙切齿。

“你知道我不是那种人，我也不是那种意思……”

时说完，轻叹了口气，在湿嗡嗡的浴室里，这声叹息几乎被水汽声覆盖了，仿佛只是在说给自己听。但下一瞬，他感觉自己的分身被抓住了。

“不谈这个了，好不好。”

黄昏的手正捏着他的下身，拨开包皮的肉柱感受到了恰到好处的温度与刺激，比它主人的唯诺更为诚实地硬挺起来。

黄昏俯下身，用舌头接住肉口吐出的透明液滴，那狡猾的小肉舌故意蹭在龟头外沿，一阵栗麻席卷了时的神经。

“别，别在这里做。”他还在坚持着秩序。清洗，上床，带套，润滑，扩张，每一步都到位了，才能开始做，否则就会有那里不舒服。

“你在慌什么？稍微变一下，就让你不适了吗？”

爽麻之间，时拨开眼皮，瞥见跪在身前的黄昏，正歪着头，眼神纯粹地望向他。

然后他一口含了进去。

那娃娃样的小脸，被一根硬物撑得腮帮子圆鼓起来，像一个贪心想吞下整块冰棒的小孩，模样格外可爱。时本想阻止他这么做，大概因为他的分身之前还沾着沐浴液，混着并不干净的浴水，增加了苦涩的味道。而当他伸出手想要推开黄昏，手却神不知鬼不觉溜到对方的鬓角，指头插进淋湿的软发，揪着，摁着，下面的手则把着自己的肉棒，缓慢地抽插，黄昏配合着吞吐的动作，熟练又卖力。他的口活一向很好，温润的口腔紧紧地吸在肉壁上，舌头配合地在关键部分打转，几下子，就让时的敏感处直冲云霄，一阵阵快感袭来，很快吞没了时脑中的各种情绪和纠结。

「啊——嘶——」他发出愉悦的哼吟。

浴缸里的水渐涨渐满，他低头望向黄昏，情欲的潮水也正填满他那一双蓝紫色的眸子，光亮在晃动的碎发间闪耀。

自始至终，黄昏的眼眸就定在这身材高大、俊美，和他一样有着金发碧眼的海利亚男人身上。

滚热的液体冲进黄昏的喉管，黄昏急忙大口大口地吞咽，口边还是溢出了不少奶白色液体，顺着淋浴水，滴滴答答地往外流，与身上的沐浴泡泡混在一起，一时无法分清哪些是精液，哪些是浴液，哪些是沾染的，哪些是洗净的。

时感觉清爽了，他拔出分身，抓起淋蓬头帮黄昏冲洗。水轻快地浇在黄昏脸上和身上，自带的温热将雪白的皮肤晕了一层肌粉，被朦胧的水汽笼罩，让他看起来像一笼时间刚好的蒸菜，揭开便是一股扑面的诱惑。

身下又一次火热起来，欲望在血流里沸腾。时本想帮黄昏清洗干净，再抱上雪白柔软的床上做爱，但该死的，他再次吻上了，他扣住他的手，摁在浴缸两边，每一只手，每一根手指，都紧紧插在对方的手指缝中，他顺势将黄昏向水中压。黄昏的身体毫无抗拒地没进了浴池里的水，闭紧了双眼，金色的发丝在水中浮动，仿佛他死了，成了一具泡在水里的美丽尸体，他犹活着，像一条美人鱼仰在清澈的水面下魅惑船客。

浴缸的边缘涌溅出水花，一层一层向外漫，弄得地板湿汪汪的，淋蓬头不知何时跌落在地上，胡乱地向四处喷射，将浴室的墙壁、天花板、悬挂的白色浴巾、洗脸池的大镜子，到处都溅上透明的水迹。

秩序，他一直坚持着的无聊仪式，就这样轻易打破了。一旦有一根线头从那缜密的网布中抽出，整个理智便会被拆散成一团乱麻。

时想不起自己为何不喜欢在浴室做爱，也许是瓷砖冷硬的触感，也许是见过几次在浴室死亡的尸体，也许是他讨厌将浴室弄得乱七八糟后给收拾的人窥伺到曾经如何疯狂，但这一切与当下不可比拟。水是温暖的，充满浮力，抵消了压在瓷缸上的生硬体感，也使得肌肤间的碰触变得黏黏腻腻，更重要的是，此刻他拥有黄昏。

时又抹了一些浴液想做润滑，他折起黄昏的半身，露出半没水中的后庭，惊讶地发现入口的褶皱正收缩和扩张着，仿佛海底世界里的软体生物蠕动的进食口，兴奋等待投喂。

他甚至等不及开苞和润滑了，那进食口仿佛在向他叫嚣着，快进来！快进来！他毫不犹豫将自己昂立的分身突入那个小穴，随之而来是黄昏一顿挣扎，他在水下的脸憋得发红，似乎随时要进气了。

时下了一个残忍的决定：强摁住黄昏的双手，继续突入那个水底洞穴。那感觉很奇异，壁与肉之间的水在流动，似乎不停有流体从肉柱进入的间隙被排出，顺滑又带来丝丝快感。

黄昏在水里疯狂地左右摇晃脑袋，表情愈发痛苦，时觉察他快要憋不过气了，心生不舍，身体便向后仰，双手将他拉拽出水面。

「哈啊——」

出水的那一刻，黄昏失声大喊出来，他像一只跃出水的海豚，身后披散着浪花，凭借着惊人的腰力，身体一个反弓，坐在了阿时的怀里。

他大口大口地咳喘着，浑身肌肤的粉色加深了，煮得透红，手指在时的背脊上乱挠，时用力抓住他的两臂，稳住他摇摇晃晃的身体，那屁股还紧紧吸在时的分身上，报复性地疯狂坐起坐下，挤压着那根不停胀大、胀大着的肉柱，推挤那个棒子前段去顶他内里最隐秘的点。

时先达到了高潮，再一次地，痛快地喊出声来，手指陷在黄昏的手臂里，掐出了压痕，喷泉一般的牛奶射满了黄昏的甬道，灌满了，从屁股缝里溢出来——他大概是忘了这是第一次没有戴套就射了进去，那些罪恶的液体没能被一个橡胶套收集在一起再利索地处理掉，而是自由而炽热地在大腿根处的金色丛林上奔啊滚啊，一直流进浴缸的水中。

更多奶白色液体喷溅到时的腹肌上，这一部分来自黄昏，他刚才随着运动上下晃动的分身终于也达到了高潮，开始喷吐快乐。他们勾连着彼此，金发昵着金发，蓝眼对望蓝眼，像一对连体婴儿获得了新生的快乐，此起彼伏的娇喘与高潮声，在小小的浴室里回荡。

简单清理后，时用雪白的大浴巾将黄昏裹着抱起来，他虽然没有格鲁德人的体型，抱起调酒师却轻而易举。

黄昏像一片羽毛，轻轻落入床的中央。

肌肤的热度还在，仿佛烤箱中逐渐融化的芝士，隐隐散发出诱人的香味。时的吻如雨点落下，落在光洁的额头，晕粉的耳尖，以及光缎般的睫毛。黄昏就化在这柔软的床垫中央，温软的棉料从四面八方围拢，将他拥进时的怀里。

水洗之后，身上的紫痕更加鲜艳了，像一簇簇小刺扎入时的视网膜。时横卧在黄昏一侧，用手指将黄昏的湿发向两鬓拨，说道：

“你是不是有什么难处？要委屈自己什么的？”

他试图表示关心，但提出的问题像是对没有靶心的虚空射出的箭，黄昏一把接住这个愚蠢的话题，反抛给他：“什么意思？你怎么还在想那个格鲁德人的事？”

“……”

“你是在可怜我吗？”

“没……”

黄昏凑近时的脸，嘴边突然浮出一抹轻蔑的笑容：

“你知道么，格鲁德人的老二比你那里粗长几倍。”

“？！”

时愣住了，没料到黄昏这样说，对方却像个小羊似的趴俯下身，用带着一层薄茧的拇指上下磨蹭着时的柱身，三两下，那软趴的肉柱又硬起来了，龟头便像小伞一般兴奋地撑开，从伞尖吐出更多欲液。

再纯洁的羊羔，都长着一对恶魔的犄角，这个可恶的魅魔正用着舌头舔舐伞株边缘，并不忘用挑衅的语气说道：

“怕不是你没自信了吧。”

那娇嫩的红肉在龟头下滑转一圈，羞辱与快感像一阵阵交流电，突刺着时的自尊和底线，在理性城墙上戳上一个个破洞，终于让那块铁板垮塌下来了。

“今晚我就要干死你！”

他恶狠狠地推翻了身下的人，将他圆滚滚的屁股折到自己面前，手指抹足了分身吐出的粘液，从剥开的臀瓣中轻而易举地刺入一个指节。身下的人轻吸一声，将跨部抬高了些，显得欲求不满。

“现在还用手指，你行不行啊？”

话语刚落，黄昏的乳头被惩罚性地狠狠捏住了，他敏感地“哈”了一声，紧接着有三根手指一齐深入了扩张得当的甬道，灵活地抽插着，一会儿按摩穴口，一会儿顶撞软壁。时满意地望见黄昏脸颊的潮红一直烧到了耳尖，手指不自觉地揪紧被单，以及暴露在空气中的阴茎颤颤悠悠地抬起，滴淌着淫糜的液滴。

“就那种来自沙漠的粗鄙之物就让你欲仙欲死了？”

那根铁棒进来了，以不输于石油王的气势碾开了层叠的软肉，一寸一寸突入内里。

黄昏的腰脊不由自主地塌陷，被情欲浸软的肌线任由时的手掌掐揉。他来不及合上的嘴开始淌下津液，顺着下巴滴落床单，又被时的手指沾取去揉捏娇嫩的乳珠。

“那现在呢？海利亚女神的纯正血脉又让你感觉如何？”

金发男人的性器继续向里，狠狠地顶到了最深，令黄昏毫无防备地溢出一声惊喘，白皙的皮肤瞬间染上了晚霞。

时没有听到应答，相反黄昏紧咬嘴唇，用嘶吼代替叫床，像一只不会说话的野兽，只用本能发泄爱欲。这总比他喊错床伴的名字要好——时真的在这么想：是的，黄昏不只一个床伴，他可以被任何人操，只要他愿意，一朵酒吧里的高岭之花，性却开放得如同一只路边随时可以被上的母狗。一想到这点，时的内心更加抓狂，他的性器凶狠地抽插，他希望自己的阳具像猫一样长出倒刺，在他身体里留下难以磨灭的印记，只属于他自己的。

他的床伴不停扭动腰部，炫耀着他与女人不一样的柔韧，每一次凶狠的抽插，都令他的床伴在嘶吼中带着大笑，那笑声放荡的惊人，又自抑的惊人，仿佛他正在坠落却享受着濒死的快乐。

他们做了一个晚上。一次又一次地。每当时要放手，黄昏就又把他挑逗地硬了起来。

直到两人精疲力竭地陷在床里，沉入无梦的黑暗。

时醒来的时候，床前的顶灯是灭的，曦光从没合好的窗帘缝里透进来，他抓到了这样一幕：

黄昏正坐在床边，嘴里叼着一根细细的烟卷，顶头的橘色光点在唇边忽明忽暗。

他的侧颜没在黑暗里，只有浅浅的模糊的一条明线，摹刻成一片完美的剪影。借着微弱的曦光，时观察到他还没穿衣服，头发慵懒地披散着，眼瞳也不清明。

没等时看够很久，黄昏便觉察到了，眼眸转向了他。

“你说过你不抽烟。”时开口道。

“我小时候过的苦，什么都干过。我总在学习着怎么去扮演别人，但现在‘别人’当久了，是挺容易忘记自己的身份的。自己是谁，我都快搞不清楚了。”

他吐着烟圈，叽里咕噜说了一堆，声音很轻很细，仿佛是呓语。

就在时要起身，想将一张薄被披到他身上，黄昏手边的手机亮了下。黄昏瞟了一眼，抓起来，对时说要出去接个电话。

等黄昏掩上房间门，时立即从自己随身带的包里拿出一对耳机。

一个晚上，他一句话都没套出来，反倒是一个能远程植入手机病毒的高端窃听设备还能勤勤恳恳的工作。他插上耳机，正好赶上了格鲁德商人的问候。

“我的御用调酒师啊，一个晚上都在忙些啥啊？不会还有别人在占用你吧？”

“别废话，时间，地点。”

时的手机震了下，是塞尔达发来的消息：

“你人在哪？快来局里。最新情报，他们这次的目标是加农·道夫，一个来自格鲁德的石油大亨。”

手机从手掌滑落，这个高大的金发海利亚男人将脸埋在被褥里。这是他今晚第三次理智崩线的时刻。

漆黑的窃听设备落在洁白的床单上，完全暴露在外面，足足有一分钟，黄昏随时推门回来就会看见。

他们都是吊在悬崖边缘的可怜人，却依然不忘贪恋从崖边流淌到嘴边的蜜糖。


End file.
